Halloween Night
by Texanlady
Summary: Eric demands Bill bring Sookie to Fangtasia on Halloween in an effort to try and seduce the delightful telepath to his way of thinking.  Sadly, Eric is the one left with troubling thoughts.


This is set sometime between seasons 2 and 3. I couldn't figure out where it could go exactly, so use your imaginations. This is a short one shot, and I'll probably do something a little different with Halloween Night at Fangtasia sometime in the future (different scenarios and such), but for now this is something to tease your imaginations.

HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ARRANGEMENT!

Halloween at Fangtasia

"Bill, I don't understand why we couldn't just go to the Halloween party at Merlotte's? Sam gave me the night off so we could. Why do we have to go to Fangtasia?"

Hands tightening on the wheel, Bill replied somewhat stiffly, "Because we don't have a choice. Eric called me personally and made it clear that we were expected tonight. He's my superior and I can't deny him."

"He can do that? He can just make you come whenever he wants?"

"Yes. Not only is he many centuries older than I, making him much stronger, but he is also sheriff. As a resident in his area I must comply with his demands when he makes them. One of Eric's rules is that every vampire in his area is required to put in an appearance at Fangtasia once a week to entertain the humans. Eric told me tonight was my night, and he insisted that you come. For the reasons I mentioned I cannot refuse. _We_ cannot refuse."

"Well it still stinks in my book. Instead of spending the evening with friends and people I actually like, I have to hang around that jerk all night."

Bill watched as Sookie pouted beside him in the car for a moment before offering, "I am unhappy with this turn of events too, my dear, but if a few hours of our time is all that is required of us to keep Eric at bay, it is a sacrifice we should make."

"I know," Sookie sighed. "I just don't like that he can boss us around like this. I've never been so far under the thumb of anyone before, and I don't think it is fair."

"Welcome to the supernatural world, Sookie. This is how we live our lives. We all must answer to those in positions of higher power than us. It is just the way things are."

Offering her boyfriend a soft smile, Sookie offered, "Well if it is a price I have to pay to be with you, then I'll pay it."

Bill returned Sookie's smile before introducing a lighter subject for them to discuss to pass the time as he headed them for Shreveport, and the Viking vampire sheriff that was determined to take Sookie from him.

…

…

…

At Fangtasia Eric adjusted the chainmail over his chest before stepping back to admire himself in the floor length mirror on the back of his office door. Scanning his reflection from head to toe he nodded in satisfaction at his appearance. Halloween was one of the few human holidays that vampires had taken to celebrating over the years. Where humans dressed up as things they could never be, unimaginable things, vampires donned their clothing of old. It had become tradition for vampires to dress in the clothing of their human days this one night of the year. A reminder of where they had been and how far they had come. So while Pam was in a floor length 18th century ball gown, he himself was in leggings, armor, and furs with a sword strapped to his side. His sword. The sword he had fought with and lived by for over a thousand years.

He had worn this authentic replica of his former Viking attire on Halloween for almost eight years now, but never had he been so eager to be seen in it. While his costume always created an uproar, tonight he wanted it to be appreciated by one woman the most. He knew how desirable he was to the fairer sex, even his own, and he knew how women practically swooned at his feet. It was something he enjoyed immensely as it assured it was never hard to obtain beautiful and talented bed partners. However none of his appeal or charm seemed to work on Sookie Stackhouse. A woman who was becoming more and more of an infatuation by the night.

With this in mind Eric had paid particular attention to his costume tonight. He wanted to look his best for when that fool Compton brought him his prey. He was still unsure why it was he was so determined to own Sookie Stackhouse, but he'd decided that was an answer he could worry about once she was securely under his rule and ownership. Right now his primary priority was ending the intense anxiousness that had sprouted in his chest the moment he met the naïve southern girl. From the second he laid eyes on her he had felt this driving possessive need to lay claim to her, and every evening that passed where she was still not his property ate at him. He'd never felt anything remotely like it, but he would not ignore the calling in his blood for Sookie Stackhouse. He needed to maneuver her away from Compton so that he could think rationally again and figure out not only what was so different about the foolish girl, but why it was he was so drawn to her.

Satisfied with his appearance he made his way to the front of the bar to take his seat on the dais. Though it was not yet nine, the club was in full swing and a sea of black swam before him. Despite it being Halloween, most of the humans had clung ardently to their belief that vampires preferred their meals and entertainment in black. Eric was unsure where humans had come up with such a silly notion, but he knew humans were fickle and flighty beings. Who knew how they got some of the ridiculous thoughts they had. He saw Yvette swinging her hips and dancing provocatively before him as she tried to garner his attention where she performed on her own mini stage with a pole, but he had no interest in her charms tonight.

He had taken his newest dancer aside earlier that evening and spoken to her of Sookie's arrival. While he had indulged in Yvette's many bedroom skills over the last few weeks after he had hired her, that did not mean she mattered to him any more than the other vermin surrounding him. To him she was simply prettier packaging, and somewhat more skilled, than the rest of the humans he used for his own pleasure. He would continue to make use of her whenever the desire hit him, but tonight he wanted her out of the way. He knew Yvette was upset and jealous by his easy dismissal of her in favor of focusing on Sookie, but the brunette would have to get over it. Tonight his focus would be _solely_ on Sookie Stackhouse. He had plans for the blond hellcat that seemed so immune to his charm, and he would not have them disturbed.

He had been planning tonight for several weeks, and everything was set. He had been alerted to a Fellowship attack tonight a few weeks ago by a human informant he had planted in the local FOS chapter. His first reaction had been to quickly and cleanly exterminate the vermin planning violence at his establishment, but had rethought that stance almost immediately. Ever the brilliant tactician, he had seen the situation as an opportunity to draw Sookie nearer.

He was no fool, he knew the positions he had thus far found himself in with Miss Stackhouse had given her a negative light in which to view him. If he was ever going to seduce her away from Compton's side and make her his own, he would need to change that. Sookie needed to come to see that he had many faces. There was Eric the vampire, Eric the sheriff, Eric the businessman, and Eric the man. All four wanted her desperately, but so far Sookie had only seen him at his worst. She needed to see him at his best in order to understand just how much he had to offer her. Yes, he was a monster at times. Capable of acts of great violence when the need arose, but he was also capable of so much more, and tonight he was determined Sookie see that for herself.

With that in mind he had worked very hard to make sure tonight went off without a hitch. It had been hard as he could not simply glamour the human zealots into doing what he wished. If he did Sookie would see the false memories, desires, and intents in their minds for what they were and would know he had orchestrated tonight's events. He couldn't allow that to happen. So he'd had to be very creative with his planning, and he was quite satisfied with the results.

If all went according to plan Compton, as well as most of his vampire underlings, would be very busy tonight tracking down and retrieving a good number of FOS Light of Day soldiers, while he spent the remainder of his evening escorting the delightful Miss Stackhouse home and keeping watch over her until the "threat" was neutralized. He would use this opportunity to play Sookie's hero, saving her from the evil martyrs that couldn't see beyond their hate, and the rest of the evening would be spent giving her a glimpse of what it would be like being his human. Seeing what it was like to be with Eric the man. His plan was perfect.

Eric tolerated the annoyance of the vermin around him for another forty five minutes before his attention was drawn to the entrance to his bar. A feral grin graced his features as he watched his prey sweep into his den of sin … he completely ignored the fool on her arm.

As expected, Sookie had not lowered herself or altered her style in the least to fit in with the fangbangers around her. Where they were dressed in scanty black lingerie or tight leather Cat Woman outfits, she shone, once again, as a beacon of light. He could not have picked a more perfect costume for her had he chosen the garment himself. His darling Sookie was dressed in an authentic replica of Scarlett O'Hara's barbecue gown. The white made her appear more innocent than was healthy for a woman with her scent in a bar full of vampires, and the green of the gown set off her golden skin wonderfully. Truly she was a magnificent sight. While he adored her in red, the sight of her so innocently alluring was a pleasure all on its own.

As Bill led Sookie through the sea of fangbangers Eric's eyes never left her. He could tell that the vermin around her thought she looked silly being dressed as she was, and again he inwardly scoffed at their stupidity. Really, could they not see that the eyes of every vampire in the bar were on her? Did they not notice how every fang in the club snapped down the second she appeared? Could they not plainly see the own want and desire on his face, signaling his intense interest in the golden beauty weaving her way between them so blithely unaware of the havoc she was wrecking on the vampires around her? Could they not see she was a rare gem, a priceless find, in a world so full of useless creatures?

'_The things I will do to her body, the things I will teach her of pleasure and mating … oh yes! She will beg to be mine one day. She will walk away from Compton without looking back, and she will walk right into my arms. I will fuck her, and bite her, and rub myself all over her until she cannot think beyond the ecstasy she finds in my embrace. I cannot wait to pound into her tight folds and lay claim to all that she is! She will be mine! All mine!_'

His thoughts were getting away from him. His need was clouding his mind and judgment, and he needed to regain control as quickly as possible. In order for tonight to go as planned he had to be calm, controlled, and collected. There could be no mistakes. He was no fool, he knew a good many humans, and possibly a few vampires might be hurt in tonight's FOS attack, but it would not be Sookie, Pam, or himself, so he felt the sacrifices were well worth the gain if he managed to pull tonight off as planned. A few dead vermin and underlings were an easy price to pay for advancing his seduction of Sookie Stackhouse.

His bar would be heavily damaged from the attack as well, but he wasn't even bothered by that. He had great insurance, and as Pam had pointed out a few weeks ago, it was time to upgrade. Go bigger and better. He could use the insurance money to do just that. Also, since he had learned of the queen bugging his club he wanted to find a way to rid his bar of such annoyances without casting doubt on himself. The FOS attack would provide him that chance. The Queen wasn't aware he knew of the surveillance yet, but that was because he hadn't wanted her to. He knew she'd taken such measures to protect herself from him after she ordered him to sell V, and while he understood her reasoning, he couldn't allow it to continue. For now, he and Pam only spoke about safe topics in the club, but he disliked the idea of being watched. Simply put, this plan was advantageous for him in a number of ways.

Eric continued to watch Sookie as Bill led her to a corner table. He managed not to sneer when the younger vampire seated her in the corner before claiming a place at her side, practically on top of her. Eric watched as Compton practically clung to Sookie's side while scanning the crowd, only occasionally working up the nerve to meet his gaze, which never wavered. It was obvious that Bill was feeling the stress of the evening already. Compton was foolish, but not so foolish as to be unaware of just how tantalizing his human girlfriend was. Everything about Sookie Stackhouse called out to vampires and other supernaturals. There was just something about her that drew them in and made them want to have her. Own her. Possess her. _Keep her_.

'_Really, if Bill had any sense he would have kept her hidden in that rat hole town and never stepped foot inside my bar with her. He had to of known that as soon as I, or any other vampire, laid eyes on her and caught a whiff of her scent, that we would want her. And learning of her talent? Practically assured that one day she would be taken from him. He is lucky I am sheriff of this area. Were I anyone else I would have ordered him to give her to me that first evening. The fool is trying desperately to hold onto her, but he must realize it is inevitable he loses her. Whether it is due to her finally coming to her senses and leaving him on her own, or if it is because a stronger vampire claims her. Regardless of the method, it will happen. If Compton loved her as much as he said he does, he would be bargaining with me now. He knows I would treat her well, and care for her better than he ever could, and furthermore I could protect her from the rest of the supernatural world. He cannot do this. He must realize it is inevitable she become mine. I don't know what foolish game he is thinking to play by continuing to hold to her so tightly, but it will come to a close soon enough. By Sookie's own choice, or by mine._'

Eric continued to observe Sookie and Bill for another thirty minutes. He couldn't approach them too soon or else he might not be in position for when the attack happened, and he had to be next to Sookie when the attack began. It was the only way he could be certain that events unfolded as he wished them to. It was only when he saw Pam nod at him discreetly from the front door, signaling that the FOS Light of Day soldiers had pulled into the parking lot (though the humans were dressed to blend in Eric's informant had provided detailed information on them all so he and Pam could both recognize them by sight), did he stand from the stage and make his way towards the table where his prey was seated.

Sookie could feel Eric's eyes on her the second she stepped into the club, but she refused to return his gaze. While many people kept looking at her, probably due to the fact she was in a real costume and not some "fuck me" getup like the other humans, it was Eric Northman's attention that scalded her like fire. His eyes were as cold and unyielding as the Arctic Ocean, but whenever they were on her she felt as if the sun was beating down on her with all its glory. It was nerve-wracking for her to ignore him so completely, but she was determined to do so. She had seen a different side of him in Dallas to be sure, but she had no delusions about what he was, or what he was capable of. She knew he was capable of great acts of cruelty whenever the situation called for it, and because of that she wanted to keep a certain amount of distance between the two of them. Eric Northman might want her badly, but she was sure it was in no way she would approve of.

'_I am not some hussy that he can toy with and manipulate. He's got plenty of those. I've agreed to work with him from time to time when the situation calls for it, and considering how well I was paid for Dallas I can even admit I'm warming to the idea, but hell will freeze over before I become another notch on his bedpost. The giant man whore!_'

Sookie kept silent as Bill navigated them through the throng of oversexed and desperate fangbangers to lead her to a small table by the wall. Once they were seated a waitress made her way over to them quickly, Sookie picked up in the girl's thoughts that Eric had made it known to all that worked for him that whenever she was in the club she was to be treated as a VIP guest (a fact which both flattered and worried Sookie), and she ordered her regular gin and tonic while Bill ordered a True Blood.

When their drinks had been delivered, Sookie asked, "So how long do you think we'll have to stay here? If we hurry we might be able to catch some of Sam's party. I really want to see what Lafayette wore. His costumes are always wonderful."

Bill, who was just as unnerved at Eric's heated and unwavering attention to Sookie as she was, replied, "Until Eric says we can leave. You should not get your hopes set on making Sam's party, Sookie. It is doubtful we will be able to attend. Eric would not demand our presence here tonight for us only to be required for a few hours. No doubt he will wish us to remain until well after midnight."

"Astute deduction, Bill," Eric drawled as he appeared before them. He spoke to Bill, but his gaze never left Sookie's dark eyes as he continued, "So glad you could make it, old chap. And such wonderful costumes. Your Sookie puts Vivien Leigh to shame." Slanting his eyes at Compton he added, "Though I do believe Clark Gable made a far better Rhett Butler. You simply lack the charm and cunning of his character."

Before Bill could respond Eric reached out and caught hold of Sookie's hand and brought it to his lips so he could kiss the back of it in the most gentlemanly gesture she would ever get from him. It took all he had to place that chaste kiss on her delectable skin instead of jerking her into his arms and carrying her off to have his wicked way with her. Sookie Stackhouse didn't know how lucky she was that he considered her worth the effort to hold himself in check when his instincts screamed at him so harshly to simply lay claim to her and be done with it. Yes, she was _very_ lucky.

Sookie couldn't help the slight blush that rose to her cheeks at Eric's words and actions. She was upset he had just insulted her boyfriend, but his demeanor towards her had her heart skipping a beat despite her best efforts not to be attracted to him. Damn blood! Seeing the agitated expression on Bill's face she rallied herself and pulled her hand back from Eric's as she remarked, "It amazes me that you can dish out compliments and insults hand in hand. I assume it is a talent you've cultivated over the years?"

"Sookie!" Bill admonished. While initially he had always tried to control his girlfriend's mouth around his sheriff in an effort to protect her from physical retaliation, ever since the night Long Shadow had been staked his reasons had changed. Now he knew that every time Sookie gave the much older vampire a healthy dose of her attitude, spirit, and independence it only served to make Eric desire her more. Something Bill did _not_ want happening.

Eric, fully aware that Compton knew he was only turned on more by Sookie's defiance, interjected, "Oh Billy boy, lighten up. Miss Stackhouse is merely making her opinion known. Something that delights me, as I'm sure you know." Focusing back on Sookie, Eric replied, "It is a skill I've learned, Miss Stackhouse. Though I assure you it is not my best. I have _many_ skills that I've acquired over the years. I'm sure you'll come to appreciate a few of them first hand."

As Bill's fangs snapped down beside her in his anger over the comment and its implied meaning, Sookie managed to reply coolly, "I doubt that. Despite what most of the humans around here might have led you to believe, some of us do have standards." Letting her eyes trail up and down his form, she finished, "And pretty packaging is very far down on my list. Personality is a key requirement for me in a companion. An ass is still an ass no matter how you dress them up."

While Bill was proud of Sookie for holding her ground, he couldn't help but groan inwardly. She had no idea that she was only making herself more desirable to Eric by challenging him this way. "Sookie, that's enough," he urged softly.

Eric never tore his gaze from Sookie, as he announced to Compton, "I don't think it's nearly enough. Billy, you're here to do a job. You are here to work for me tonight, and you will not be lax in your duties to me. Go mingle with the humans. Do not worry over Miss Stackhouse. I will remain by her side and keep her safe from the other vampires while you're busy. You and she will be free to leave at 1, which is when you may stop enthralling the vermin. You're dismissed."

Sookie looked at Bill pleadingly, silently imploring him not to leave her alone with the much older vampire, but Bill's gaze showed that he had no choice. He had to go entertain various humans to keep Fangtasia profitable for Eric. It was his duty as a resident in Eric's area. Placing a kiss on Sookie's cheek he said, "If you need me say my name and I will come."

"Bill, I don't want—"

"It's just for tonight, Sookie. I explained this to you." Bill gave Sookie a meaningful look to remind her of their discussion in the car, and how it was best they placate Eric for now, before bowing his head to his sheriff and making his way into the crowd to "mingle".

When he was gone Sookie glared at Eric and hissed, "You're doing this on purpose! Don't think I don't know that."

Plastering a completely innocent look on his face, Eric replied, "I have no idea what you are referring to, Miss Stackhouse."

"You certainly enjoy lying to me, don't you?"

"When have I lied to you?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sookie pressed, "Dallas ring a bell? What do you call that stunt you pulled after the bombing? There I was trying to help you, and you were playing me for a fool! How's that for lying?"

Shrugging, Eric answered, "That was me evening the playing field, and as I said at the time, I considered it more of a tiny falsehood than an actual lie. To me lying would be my telling you an untruth in an effort to knowingly lead you into harm. Minor deceptions that benefit us both in the long run I consider to be simple tactics I use to survive in my world. I am sorry if you are truly disturbed by my actions in Dallas, but I felt with your affinity for trouble it would be best if I could sense when you were in danger. I admit I enjoy knowing my blood in you causes you to think of me, but my greater motivation was your safety and well being."

"Drop the good guy act, Eric. It doesn't suit you at all."

Laughing heartily, Eric claimed Bill's former seat, delighted when Sookie made a show of scooting away from him (her feistiness really did arouse him as nothing else did), and insisted, "Very well, if you do not wish me to behave as a gentleman I am more than willing to forgo the pleasantries. So shall we skip straight to the fucking and you screaming my name in pleasure?"

Sookie kicked him under the table. Hard. The table actually shook from her attack as she seethed, "Watch your mouth! I will not sit here and let you speak to me like this! Bill may have to stay, but I don't! If you can't behave appropriately I'll call a cab and leave!"

Eric wondered if Sookie would be interested in knowing that her paltry kick served only to make his cock throb harder before he teased, "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, you must make up your mind. First you tell me to stop being nice to you, now you're telling me to behave. How can I fulfill your wishes if even you don't know them?"

"I don't need you to _fulfill_ anything, Eric."

Eric held Sookie's gaze for several moments. He loved the fact she refused to look away from him when they stared off in situations like this. Few vampires could hold his stare in such a heated moment, and the fact that this delightful human he was determined to call his own always did only assured him he had made the right choice concerning her and her future at his side. After a moment he leaned towards her and purred, "_Sookie_, you have no idea how wrong that statement is. One day I shall prove to you just how well I can _fulfill_ all your wishes and fantasies. I assure you that you will enjoy every moment of your fulfillment … as I will."

Sookie swallowed audibly. Eric's intense gaze was turning her insides to jelly, and it was all she could do to keep her cool. She finally managed to choke out, "Like hell."

Eric laughed again before remarking, "You truly do look stunning in that gown. You far outshine Scarlett, and you definitely beat her in the personality department. While I admired Miss O'Hara's determination and appetite for living in the film, which rivals your own, she was far too immature and annoying for my taste."

Despite her annoyance at Eric, and her determination to dislike him, Sookie found herself asking, "You know that movie?"

"But of course. Pam and I were in attendance opening night of the film. I met both Vivien and Clark that evening, and spent several years enjoying their company while Pam and I toured California. Pam was especially fond of Vivien."

Thoroughly fascinated now, as she could never ignore anything to do with Gone with the Wind, she pressed, "You knew Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable?"

Delighted he'd finally garnered her rapt attention, Eric responded, "Yes. I've known many famous people."

"Like who?"

"What type of famous people are you wanting to hear of?"

"There's more than one?"

"There are famous people in history, and there are famous people in entertainment. Take your pick."

"Top two. Most famous person in history you ever met, and most famous in entertainment."

As Sookie took a sip of her gin and tonic, Eric pressed, "That would be hard to do. You might not have heard of the same people in history that I have and consider to be famous, and when it comes to those I know or have known from the entertainment industry, well it would depend on what country they are famous in. I doubt you know any of the Italian, Swedish, Japanese, Colombian, or other international celebrities that I do."

Before Sookie could answer there was a loud explosion that rocked the front of the building. Fire erupted by the entrance and Sookie screamed as another explosion tore through the back of the bar. She suddenly found herself on the floor with Eric over her as he barked out orders quickly to the vampires in attendance while shielding her body with his own. She struggled to understand what was going on, but with the horrified and terror filled screams of the humans in the bar mingled with their chaotic thoughts, Sookie was just trying to keep herself calm.

With Sookie's body pressed tightly to his own as he pinned her to the ground, Eric ordered to his minions, "It is an attack! Everyone out! The entrances are on fire. Break through the walls. Get the humans out and find those responsible! Pam!"

When his second in command appeared at his side Eric stood, sweeping Sookie up in his arms bridal styl at the same time, he ignored the screaming humans around him and ordered, "News crews will definitely be here soon. Make sure you get all the humans out, and make sure there is some type of footage of you doing so. I want witnesses of vampires saving humans for the news. Then divide everyone up and find those responsible."

Sookie's ears were ringing from the sudden explosions and she fought off her own fear as the thoughts of the humans continued to press in on her mind. Smoke was filling the air quickly and she coughed when Eric suddenly tucked her in tighter against his chest. She was about to demand he put her down when Bill appeared at Eric's side. "Bill …."

Bill reached for Sookie and said, "Give her to me and I'll leave you to figure this mess out."

Eric refused to release Sookie. He'd seen Bill coming and instinctively tightened his hold on his prize. "No. You will join Pam, and she will give you orders. It was an attack obviously. I've heard reports of unrest among the local FOS chapter, and apparently they took tonight to show their unrest physically. I am going to take Miss Stackhouse home and stay with her until Pam reports they have all been apprehended. After her little espionage trip in Dallas she might have been the target."

"She is mine," Bill insisted.

Eric's smirk was primal. "But of course … until she says otherwise, however, I am still your sheriff and my bar was just attacked. You will aid Pam in the clean up while I protect my most valuable asset." When Bill didn't move, and merely glared at him with fangs drawn, Eric hissed, "Now underling!"

Sookie watched as Bill gave her one last lingering look before darting off at vampire speed to help evacuate the humans in the bar. She pushed away from Eric's chest and looked around. The front entrance and the hallway leading to the back were in flames, the bar quickly filling with smoke, but the vampires had used their strength to create new entrances and had torn holes in the side of the building. Huge holes. They were currently herding the humans through these holes to get them out of there. Letting out another stream of coughs, Sookie asked, "Are we going to get the hell out of here, or are you trying to see if immunity to fire is another one of my gifts? If you are, let me tell you now that it's not. So get me out of here!"

Eric laughed before leaning down to whisper into Sookie's ear, "Hold on tight." Without another word he leaned over her form tucked against his own and shot upwards. He'd purposely covered her, so when his back hit the roof and he burst through it to take them into the open air, Sookie only suffered a few splinters and some dust on her dress from the escape.

"Oh my God! You're flying!"

Eric laughed as he straightened up and hovered them over the bar area. Below he watched his child standing in the parking lot, organizing the humans while at the same time dispatching his vampire underlings to go after the FOS Light of Day soldiers that had run seconds after their attack. His child did make him so proud. Though he wouldn't tell her. She was already spoiled enough.

Focusing back on Sookie, who was still looking at him with awe, he replied, "Yes, I can. Now, I'd like you to see if you can hear the thoughts of anyone below us. If there is going to be another attack I need to know." He didn't mention that he wanted Sookie to hear for herself that it was FOS members so she didn't suspect him if any of the vermin were left and hadn't run in terror.

Sookie looked at the ground and lowered her shields. With a quick scan she said, "None of the people down there did this. They're all scared and confused."

"Very well. Pam will see to this incident, and I will get you home and stay with you until she notifies me that the culprits are in custody."

"What about the people that did this? What happens to them?"

Having anticipated this, Eric replied, "As this will be such a public attack, it will benefit is most to have the perpetrators apprehended by human police so that we can highlight the damage they've caused. After Pam retrieves the attackers, we'll glamour any necessary information out of them, and then arrange for them to be apprehended by the police."

Looking back down at the ground, Sookie asked, "What about those people? Shouldn't we stay and help? Someone might be hurt."

"We can do nothing for them now, and if you were the target of the attack, it is best to get you somewhere safe and away from these people. Pam will see to this problem."

Sookie was about to argue with him, wanting to insist that she take a cab home and leave him to help his child, but she could only gasp when Eric began hurling them through the air. He wasn't going very fast, and she was sure he could go much faster, but he was still flying for crying out loud! The moment he'd begun their forward movement she'd thrown her arms around his neck and whispered, "This is crazy! You've got to get us back on the ground!"

Eric chuckled softly while nuzzling Sookie's fragrant locks. He was purposefully flying at a very sedate pace. For several reasons. First, being he wanted to prolong the amount of time Sookie held on to him. He enjoyed the feeling of her smaller, much warmer, form pressed so closely to his own. In fact, the feel of her heated breath caressing his skin from where her face was buried in his neck was damn near driving him to distraction. Second, he didn't want to ruin her dress and hair by flying too fast.

Still chuckling at Sookie's fear of flying, Eric assured her, "Sookie, I have been flying for a thousand years. I have never crashed or accidently dropped anything. You have nothing to worry about."

Still hiding against his chest, frightened of seeing the ground so far below her and moving rapidly, Sookie asked, "Yeah, well how many times have you dropped things on purpose?"

"Too many to remember, but as I said, _you_ have nothing to fear."

His tone left no doubt as to what he meant. Sookie decided not to touch that statement. Instead, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Ok then." Gathering all of her courage, determined not to let Eric Northman see her frightened more than necessary, she pulled away from him (though she retained a tight hold of his shoulders), and peered down.

She took in the moving lights of homes, street lights, cars, and more as Eric floated them gently through the sky. It was truly an amazing sight, but what astounded Sookie more was the night sky itself. Eric was literally taking her on a trip through the clouds. The moon shone bright and full around them, lighting up the sky enough that Sookie could see the wisps of clouds around them as Eric headed them through Bon Temps. She found the portions of sky filled with clouds were cooler than the rest of the night air. It felt like tiny feathers tickling her skin as she and her vampire ride moved through the sky. Once the fear of the situation began to fade, Sookie couldn't help but giggle.

"It tickles. I never thought clouds would tickle. It's like standing in thick fog."

Eric was pleased by her innocent joy. He was beginning to make headway. "It basically is. I'm glad you are able to overcome your fear enough to enjoy this experience. Most humans wouldn't be able to."

"Well as long as you're not going to drop me, there isn't much to be afraid of, is there?"

"Not for you. Compton I would drop. Just for laughs."

The matter of fact way he made the declaration, and the teasing lilt of his lips got to Sookie. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You are so bad!"

Eric smiled. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I have a fairly good basis for comparison. You're the typical bad boy."

"Typical? You describe me as typical? Now I'm offended."

Shrugging, Sookie replied, "You never seem concerned about offending me, so why should I worry about offending you."

"How about because I'm the one with the fangs?"

"Good point, but you're also the one that is interested."

There was no reason to ask what Sookie meant. As they both fell silent, Eric looked down at his passenger. Sookie's dark eyes shinned up at him. Where most women's expressions would be triumphant and seductive, attempting to use feminine wiles to maintain the upper hand, Sookie's were simply still. She held his gaze and waited for him to acknowledge her statement. It was true, of course, he was very interested in her, but admitting as much in such simple terms would give her some level of influence over him. And from Sookie's expression he knew that she was well aware of that fact.

As Eric studied the features of the human woman that had managed to garner so much of his attention, he realized that it didn't matter if he admitted the truth to her. She already knew. She knew she held some power over him due to his intense attraction and desire for her … and she didn't care. She knew she could get things from him because of his want, and she hadn't. It boggled his mind. In the supernatural community those with power over others did not abandon that power. They used it for their own gain, but Sookie Stackhouse was not. She knew she had influence over him, and she could care less. He wasn't sure if he should be extremely satisfied with that discovery, or offended. He opted for the first one.

"You delight me, and yes, I am interested in you. Something that should worry you."

"You're not going to kill me," Sookie countered. "You posture and threaten, but you won't hurt me without damn good reason."

"You are far to perceptive tonight. I can't decide if I like it, or if it annoys me."

Shrugging again, Sookie said, "It's probably both."

Eric laughed.

Silence stretched between them again as Sookie busied herself with watching the ground below. Eric watched her. He didn't understand this woman. Oh sure, he had figured a few things out about her, but on the whole? On the whole she completely baffled him. She was so soft, so caring, naïve, and hopeful. In many ways it was refreshing. It was refreshing to find someone that saw, heard, and understood truth more than most ever would, and yet still be so unaffected by it. Sookie Stackhouse was a telepath, she had every reason in the world to be bitter, but instead she was joyfully optimistic. Bright eyed and sunny disposition. He should be disgusted by her, and yet he was not. Instead of wishing to taint her innocence as he should, he found he wished to shelter her. He wanted to keep her safe so she wouldn't understand how truly grotesque and unfair the world truly was. He wanted her to forever live in her delusions that the worst faces of humanity were name calling, and stone throwing. He didn't want her to find out how monstrous the truth of life really was. He was surprised by his need to shelter her. Surprised and unsure.

Finally, in an effort to prepare her for her inevitable future, he announced, "You were a fool to involve yourself with vampires, you know. You'll never get away from our world now. Even if you manage to escape my attention unscathed, there will be more. We know of you now."

Sookie tensed in Eric's hold. He had given voice to her greatest fear since the night Bill had staked Long Shadow. The fear that she had stepped into something she'd not only never get out of, but would never be able to even marginally control. She was no idiot, she could plainly see that her relationship with Bill, and vampires in general, was snowballing faster than she could keep up with. She could see that there were going to be definite and long lasting consequences of her choice to expand beyond the small world of Bon Temps and the familiar. She had simply never admitted as such because admitting it would mean having to do something about it, and truthfully she was enjoying living in denial for the moment.

When she found her voice, Sookie whispered, "I know. I've decided to put all that mess off for as long as possible. When shit hits the fan I'll deal with it then."

"Ah, pulling a Scarlet? You'll think about it tomorrow?"

"Yep."

Eric took in Sookie's profile. She was looking out at the sky around them, and he once again thought how beautiful she was. There were, of course, more beautiful women, and he'd certainly had his fair share of them over the centuries (truth be told a bit more than his fair share), but there was just something about Sookie Stackhouse that left him hard and aching for her. He didn't understand it.

"I could be a powerful ally for you when 'shit hits the fan' if you would allow me to be."

Looking up at Eric skeptically, Sookie asked, "And what would that cost me?"

"I want you to be mine."

"No."

"Not even going to think about it?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Contemplating the impossible is pointless."

Now that made him pause. "Why is it impossible? As you yourself have pointed out I have more than made my interest known. You have but to renounce Bill's ownership of you and you will be mine. I assure you that I would take far better care of you than that fool. You would want for nothing."

"Except what I need." Looking up at Eric's questioning eyes, Sookie explained, "I don't want to belong to anyone. I don't want to be a pampered pet, or an asset. I want to be a person. I want to be one person with another person in an equal and respectful relationship. I can't have any of that with you. Even if you yourself were capable of giving me what I need emotionally, your position in the vampire world would not allow you to give me what I need socially. Nothing about the life you're offering would make me happy."

Eric was truly stunned with what Sookie had said. He'd always thought she had studiously avoided any thoughts of him, or them in order to hold herself in check, to hold her desire for him in check. Now she was making it know that she had most certainly thought about the possibility of them, and had decided not to pursue the possibility. He didn't like hearing that. "You've considered this."

Sookie decided it was time to clear the air with Eric. Maybe if she made her position known he would stop trying to interfere in her relationship with Bill. "Of course I have. No woman is going to look at you and not consider 'what if'. The problem is the answers aren't right for me. Are you handsome, smart, funny, and sometimes endearing? Yes. Are you cruel, violent, aggressive, intimidating, manipulative and high-handed? Hell yeah. Since Dallas I've come to understand there are many faces to you, and most of those faces are a direct result to your leadership position in whatever fucked up hierarchy you vampires have going. To be a leader you have to make sacrifices, and to be _with_ a leader you have to make sacrifices. The sacrifices of being with you aren't ones I'm willing to make. So while the idea of being with you is nice and certainly drool worthy, the actuality of it would make me miserable. So no thank you."

By now they had made it to Bon Temps, and Eric landed them in Sookie's front yard. Now he was getting angry. This was not how the evening was supposed to go. He was supposed to use tonight to get Sookie to consider being with him. Now, learning she had already done that on her own, and found the idea lack, was setting him off. Setting her on her feet, he placed his hands around her waist and demanded, "And what sacrifices would those be?"

Pulling against his hold, and getting nowhere, Sookie sighed, "Everything. I don't have to sacrifice who I am and my way of life to be with Bill. I don't have to be a bullet on his daily agenda. I can have an actual life with him."

Eric's face showed his contempt. "There is nothing that fool can offer you that I can't."

Looking up at him, Sookie pressed, "Can you offer me truth? Can you offer me nights at home watching movies or reading together? Can you offer me the right to be your equal? Can you offer me your attention on a nightly basis, and not make me wait while you see to your bar and sheriff duties? Can you offer me long walks? Holding hands? Christmas eves?"

When Eric continued to stare at her, Sookie continued, "Can you offer me a life that doesn't demand I bow and call you master every time we walk in your bar? Can you offer me a life where I will be the only woman in yours? Can you offer me a life where I don't have to use my telepathy in order to keep from being hurt or have my loved ones hurt? Can you offer me a life where I am worth more than my telepathy and body? A life where my words, ideas, hopes and dreams carry more weight than what I can do for you?"

Sookie watched as Eric opened his mouth as if to say something, before he closed it again. "No, you can't. You can't give me these things because the life you've chosen for yourself won't allow you to. You're a strong, powerful, respected vampire sheriff. You've worked hard to get where you are, and you're not going to give it all up to live a safe, sedate, simple life in a small backwater town. You might want me, but not enough to have me."

Reaching up and brushing a lock of hair back from Eric's face, Sookie continued softly, "And while I can admit that I feel things for you, I'm not going to explore what those feelings are. You're something to think about in the middle of the day when no one is around. You're that secret fantasy I play in my mind when I'm all alone. You're my 'what if', Eric Northman, and you never throw away what is working for what might blow up in your face."

Eric could only stare at her. Why was it he was always being thrown off balance by this small mortal woman? Why is it every time he had a plan for how to handle her, how to manipulate her into a better position, she always managed to gain the upper hand. This girl that was so young compared to his long life made him pause. She made him pause and she made him unsure. Of himself, of his world, and of his own desires. He didn't like it, and yet he was eager for more. He both despised and gloried in the way Sookie Stackhouse upset his life. She was the physical embodiment of the unknown.

Tightening his hands around her hips for a second before releasing her and stepping back, Eric announced, "You continue to surprise me, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie took a step back from the vampire that pulled at something deep inside her. She hadn't lied. She did have feelings for Eric Northman. Strong feelings, but feelings she couldn't place. She wanted him. That's all she knew for sure. But she was afraid of having him. Afraid of making the unknown known. Afraid of making 'what if' into 'what is'. There was simply too much at stake, too much that could go wrong if things didn't work out, and more than likely she would be the one left crying and licking her wounds. She just couldn't afford the gamble. And because of that she backed up more as she asked, "Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure." Eric looked at the house before focusing back on Sookie. "All I know is that I'm not going to be exiting your life any time soon. You best make peace with that fact … and I want to fuck you."

Sookie laughed. "Surprise, surprise. I had no idea."

Eric couldn't help but laugh as well at the teasing tone of Sookie's voice. "I could give you pleasure you couldn't imagine."

Shaking her head, Sookie teased, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Doesn't make it any less true, and I have never put so much effort in obtaining a woman in my bed. You should be flattered."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to accept it." Sookie held Eric's gaze and remarked, "We don't fit, Eric, and I'm not a casual sex kind of girl. The life you lead doesn't hold a place for me. Well, not one I'd willingly fit into. My life is here, with Bill."

Now Eric was angry. Here he was, offering himself to a human girl, and she was denying him! "And if Bill is no longer here?"

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "Don't say things like that! Eric Northman, you had better not touch my boyfriend!"

"I assure you, Sookie Stackhouse, he is not the one I desire to lay hands upon."

They stared off. Eric was highly upset by the evening. It had started out so promising, and yet, without even trying, Sookie Stackhouse had dismantled weeks of planning and all his intentions with a few moments of simple conversation. He was an expert strategist, a master manipulator, and yet here he was, completely disarmed by the words of a small mortal girl. How pitiful … and yet exhilarating.

When the silence stretched between them, Eric decided that he needed to retreat and regroup. Things were not going according to plan, and staying much longer might very well lead to the worsening of his relationship with Sookie Stackhouse. His plan for tonight was to get her to consider being with him. Apparently he was too late, she'd already done that, however, she'd considered being his based on the limited knowledge she had of him. There was the problem. He needed to fall back, and re-strategize. The plan had changed. Now he needed to show Sookie that there was more to being with him than sacrifice. He might not be able to offer her a safe, sedate, small town life, but he could offer her excitement, security, and the world at large. It was a step up in his opinion. He just needed to get her to see that.

Taking Sookie's hand, he brought it to his mouth, placed a soft kiss, and said, "You have given me much to think on. I'll call Bill and tell him he's relieved of his duties so that the two of you might enjoy a quiet evening at home. Go inside, Miss Stackhouse, and I shall keep watch until Bill arrives."

Sookie looked at Eric curiously for a moment before turning around and heading for the house. When she reached the door she turned back to face him. He was standing in the middle of her drive way with his hands clasped behind his back. His face was neutral, but Sookie knew he was anything but. "We're … uh … we're ok, right?"

He knew what she was asking. She was wondering if he was planning some payback for her honestly tonight. She was wondering if he was going to lash out at her for her resolute (what she considered to be resolute) rejection. Normally, he would glory in another being fearful of his response, but not this time. Not with Sookie Stackhouse.

"I will never harm you for your honesty, Miss Stackhouse. As you said, I'm _interested_."

Sookie didn't know what to do with that, and simply replied, "O … okay then. Uh, thanks for the ride home, and sorry about your bar."

"I will rebuild. Goodnight, Sookie."

Opening the door, Sookie whispered over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Eric."

Eric watched Sookie disappear into her home. He listened as she moved about inside taking off her costume and getting in the shower. He was tempted to fly up to the window and look in on her, but refrained. He had much planning to do. Obviously Sookie Stackhouse was going to take far more forethought, effort, and overall cleverness to obtain. Small town girl she may be, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and just as with the wind, or sun, or sea, it would take careful planning, intense preparation, and sheer determination to harness her in any way. It was a damn good thing he was more than capable of the first two, and had an overabundance of the last.

'_Sookie Stackhouse is going to belong to me_,' Eric swore to himself. Looking up at the house he vowed, "No matter the cost."

**THE END**


End file.
